Because of You A PyroRogue Fanfiction
by WriterJessMZ
Summary: Rogue decides to take the cure, but while on line the building catches on fire and someone drags her aside. Could this person really talk her out of taking the cure? RoguePyro. ONESHOT


**Summary:** Rogue decides to take the cure, but while waiting on line, the building catches on fire and someone pulls her away. Could this person really talk Rogue out of taking the cure? All she knows is that their reason better be good. ONE-SHOT.

**Author's Note:** Here is yet another of my ONE-SHOT X-Men stories. The pairing is Rogue/Pyro and like the summary says, it takes place during X3.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own character in relation to X-Men. Also, there is a little message from me posted after the story ends revealing my take on the film. It will contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen the movie then don't read it.

* * *

**Because of You  
**

**

* * *

**

The line was longer than she expected. She never knew there were this _many_ mutants. All desperate to rid themselves of the one thing that makes them different from everyone else. Standing there, Rogue debated whether or not she had made the right choice. She, of course, asked Logan's advice, and he pretty much gave her the lecture anyone would.

"If you want to go, be sure it's what _you_ want," he said and left it at that.

The line started to move forward again and Rogue found that stepping closer to the building was becoming harder. She could not believe she was acting this way. Here was her opportunity to get her life back; she would no longer have to live in fear of hurting anyone when she touched them. But she was hesitant. Of course, she had other intentions to take the cure. She wanted Bobby back.

Rogue scoffed. Who was she kidding? Her relationship was Bobby was like any typical high school couple. Everything was great until tension started building between him and Kitty, her friend. And unlike Rogue, Kitty was able to touch people freely without the threat of harming them. _Screw it_, Rogue thought. Bobby and Kitty deserved each other. She was not getting the cure for him anymore; she was getting it for her.

Across from the building she heard the crowd of mutants chant louder. Their signs waved higher and their eyes pleaded for the mutants in line to leave. They were successful with a few. Only five minutes ago, the woman in front of Rogue realized what she was doing was wrong and left. Whenever one left the line, the crowd burst into applauds and cheered louder. But Rogue would not be tricked. None of them knew just how bad her power was. She had to do this.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast of heat struck Rogue's face and a large flame collided against the building. The glass shattered and the windows caught ablaze. Rogue recognized that power. While others cowered aside, Rogue scanned the many faces. She found one, but not who she expected. Bobby was trying to calm a few people down, but every so often he would search the line, obviously looking for her. She couldn't even imagine what he was going to say. Surprisingly, she didn't care and continued to look for the source of the blaze.

Rogue didn't get a chance to continue her search because a strong hand reached out and took hold of her elbow. Luckily her glove traveled up to her forearm because this person's hand was bare.

She didn't struggle. It was clear this person was not one to cross. Rogue tried to catch a glimpse of their face, but all she saw was their back. Clearly a male from the way he walked and the grip he which had on her arm. He had blonde spiky hair and the only main person she knew with blonde hair was Bobby. Plus, not many people at the school knew she was here.

He didn't slow down until they were clear through the crowd. He disappeared around the corner of the building and soon Rogue did too. Then he finally stopped, pushed her against the wall and started pacing back and forth, his head down.

Rogue wasn't sure if she should remove her glove and escape, but she felt a familiar presence in front of her and somehow she knew he was not going to hurt her.

It was a while before he finally made a sound. He bit down nervously on his fingernail and then stopped walking. Now he just stood there, inches away from Rogue and shook his head.

"You know," he said and the voice was all too familiar to Rogue. "I always knew you hated your power, but this is not the way."

Rogue did not reply. Instead, she stared at him strongly and he lifted his head. It was John! Once her friend and now her enemy, John left the X-Men to join Magneto and was known to be his right hand man. Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. She remembered the day when John left and something inside of her left with him.

"What are you talking about?" she finally had the courage to say.

"Don't give me that shit, Rogue," he snapped back. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know why."

"Don't even tell me it's because of Bobby," John laughed so loud Rogue was sure someone would find them. "Are you kidding me? Come on, no guy is worth losing your powers over."

"You don't understand, John," Rogue confronted back. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I wouldn't understand? Please. Rogue, you're better than this 'cure'. You're better than Bobby. You're better than everyone at that school."

"What would you know about it, John? You left, remember?" Rogue's eyes were swelling up and she could feel her lungs fill up. She wanted to scream for help, but instead, she wanted to return all the pain John caused her when he left.

"I know a great deal about it," John replied and leaned against the wall right next to her. "This cure is not for our benefit, Rogue . . . it's for theirs." Rogue turned to look at him. _This should be good_, she joked in her head. "There are a lot of mutants out there and each one has a different power. Some of them call their power a curse, like you have time and again labeled yours."

Rogue smirked. She has plenty of times called her power a curse and John would know since she has whined to him several times.

"But what those mutants don't understand is that every power is meant for something. Rogue, one day, you're going to wake up and realize your power can save you or someone else."

Again, Rogue smirked. If it hadn't been for her power, she would have died that night on Liberty Island. If Logan hadn't been so brave to have touched her she would not be standing here today.

"Rogue, I know you may think taking this cure will solve all your problems, but what about your relationships? Once you take that cure, you think you're going to be welcomed back to Xavier's? What reason will you have to stay? You told me once you had your family there."

"I did," Rogue whispered and tried to take in everything John was saying. "But now I can go home to my real family."

"Rogue, mutants are your _real_ family," John implied. "And nothing you do will ever change that." He pointed to the building. "You could go inside and take that cure right now, but you'll never forget those who sacrificed for you, who almost died protecting you, and who left because they loved you."

At the last statement, Rogue nearly fell. She shot him a questioning glance and said, "What?"

John couldn't conceal it any longer. True, before he grabbed Rogue he told Bobby she was pathetic for getting the cure, but it was all a cover; to hide his real feelings for her.

"Rogue, I love you," John confessed and felt an invisible weight release off his shoulders. "I have since you first came to Xavier's. And the only reason I stayed around as long as I did was so I could watch over you and protect you."

Rogue suddenly remembered the day at Bobby's house. John had lost his temper and went on a rampage against the police and Rogue stopped him by absorbing his power. But in doing so, she also gained some of his memories and she was shocked to see that most of them were all about her. And the hidden truth was Rogue always felt something for John. When she first arrived at Xavier's she would have killed to be with John, but he never made a move and then came in Bobby.

"Then you should know why I have to do this," she replied and looked deeply into his eyes. "I can't survive knowing that anyone I get close to could get seriously hurt."

"I'm willing to take that chance," John said softly and stroked the silver streak in her hair. Rogue noticed that he was coming dangerously close.

"No," she cried and pulled away. "You may be willing to take that chance, but I'm not."

Rogue rushed back around the corner and saw that the fire had been put out and the line was swiftly moving. Before she had a chance to return to her spot, John reached out and took her hand.

"Rogue, if you're not taking this cure to save your relationship with Bobby, take it to save your relationship with me."

At that, John released her arm and disappeared.

* * *

Rogue was next in line for the cure. The man before her came out and was looking all too pleased, but the woman before him came out looking like she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Next," a woman nurse called and escorted Rogue through the large glass doors. Looking around she saw a large operating table tilted upwards with straps for the feet and hands. Standing beside it was a rather frightening looking woman with large glasses and hair the color of the midnight sky. In her hand was the needle waiting for its next incision.

"Hello, my dear," she said in an accent Rogue couldn't place. "Please."

Rogue took a deep breath and walked over to the table. Two nurses helped her up and removed her right glove.

"Be careful," she told them and then they started to strap her in. When the nurses stepped away, the woman approached smiling.

"Now, this may sting a little," she warned and rubbed the alcohol on her arm. Rogue watched her the entire time and saw as the needle came closer and closer to her skin.

"Wait!" she suddenly cried and the woman stopped. "I can't do this."

"Shh, just relax, it will be over soon," the woman reassured her and the needle pierced Rogue's skin.

"NO! You don't understand I can't do this!"

The woman wasn't listening. Rogue felt the needle strike her vein and the woman was about to inject the cure when the woman nurse from outside flew through the glass doors. The woman screamed and dropped the needle. Looking ahead she saw a large flame heading in her direction and she leapt out of the way just in time. The other two assistants rushed out of the room and Rogue glanced over her shoulder.

John ran inside throwing another flame towards the woman on the ground. Again, she crawled away just in time. Releasing Rogue from the straps John handed her the glove they removed. Instead of taking it, Rogue threw her arms around John and started crying.

"I couldn't do it," she sobbed and was careful not to touch his skin with her bare arm. "All I saw was your face and I couldn't do it."

"It's okay," John said stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry! You saved me! Because of you I stopped myself from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Everything's fine now," he said and pulled away to look in her eyes. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

Rogue smiled and before they broke apart they moved in for a kiss. It was quick and nothing more than a peck, but both of them knew this was just the beginning. Rogue slid her glove back on and took John's hand.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"And go where?"

"I don't know," he replied and looked deep into her eyes. "But wherever it is, we'll go together."

* * *

**Spoiler Warning!**

**

* * *

**

So there it was – my short little version of that scene in the film. Since you don't see Rogue again till the end of the film I thought it fits quite nicely. I mean, it didn't take her all that time to get the cure, so could she have been hiding at John's place? Perhaps she only returned to say goodbye to Bobby? Anyway, the reason I changed it was because I didn't like the way they depicted Rogue as being weak ad wanting the cure so badly. First of all, I would never give up my powers (no matter how bad) for a guy and I didn't like that they used that as her **only** reason to get the cure. Therefore, I let Rogue keep her powers because I don't think she would ever let her guard down and lose her powers for _Bobby_! Pyro is better anyway, lol.


End file.
